


It's In The Blood

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [9]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, F/F, if only I had the stamina to write this as an actual AU instead of a prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: Literal partners in crime - Bonnie and Clyde type bank robbing lesbians Detective Childs and Sarah Manning





	

**Author's Note:**

> For your visual enhancement: http://www.style.com/slideshows/fashion-shows/spring-2010-ready-to-wear/ralph-lauren/collection/16

“But it is my go-around, yeah?” Sarah asks giddily and Beth spins around to wave a finger at her. “Sorry. I mean, it’s my turn, isn’t it?” Stripping herself of her British accent, Sarah forms her tongue around the American vowels. She’s never liked how the foreign accent tasted in her mouth but can’t deny it’s a necessity.

“Yes it is.” Beth answers with a nod as she looks over the bank’s layout one more time. “Which suit were you planning on wearing?”

 _Might as well get used to it now._ “The new blue one,” Sarah continues using her faux American accent, drifting over to the closet they shared. “The mark is a posh place, I can’t go in there looking like any old chap. Er, sport? Lad?”

Beth just shakes her head fondly as she slips her revolver into her purse. “Try drugstore cowboy,”

“Dry up! I never look like that!”

“Says you,”

“When I’m Clyde, I look so swell, I’m practically a sheik.”

Beth laughs at that and gestures for Sarah to go change. “And I suppose that makes me a sheba?”

Sarah grins as she starts pulling on the navy pleated pants. “Attagirl!”

“Just hurry up and change or we’ll miss the window.” Beth can feel it. The rising in her blood, the hitch in her lungs, the thrill of the plan. She can already imagine the wind whipping through her hair as they race down the street in their breezer, she can already hear her gun sounding off into the ceiling of the bank to ward off any “heroes”, she can already smell the sweet pile of dough that would soon be in her hands. She realizes that capering has really always been in her blood.

Sarah comes out a few minutes later, dressed to the nines, her grin wavering slightly at Beth’s faraway expression. “Hey, Bonns. Everything Jake?”

“Hmm? Oh, swell.” She smiles and goes over to kiss Sarah and shove the shotgun into her hands. “Just don’t take any wooden nickels and we’ll be dandy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up 1920s slang for this. Why did I look up 1920s slang for this. It's practically incomprehensible. And probably all way off. This is gross.


End file.
